Rafisol
franchise.]] Rafisol is a dark entity born from Ally's pendant, the Pendant of Ruuwa, and one of the recurring characters and additional main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is Ally's multi-bodier and epic extraordinary nemesis, and is the tertiary antagonist of the Puyo Puyo franchise. He is voiced by Seana Kofoed. Biography Appearance Rafisol is very similar to Ally, but with shuffled and inverted colors and sharper hair. The trim on her dress is also different, as opposed to Ally's soft scallop trim, Rafisol has sharper edges. Personality Rafisol's personality develops throughout the game. At first she's cold and only wishes to "take everything." She doesn't respond to the characters, except for two instances, the first is when Ally wonders if Rafisol has love, in which Rafisol denies it, the second is when they are about to battle her. After the battle, Rafisol shows desperation, she does this by attempting to take all of Ally's power, she doesn't want to disappear, she wants to continue to exist. Whilst initially succeeding, Arle and friends end up saving Ally and Rafisol can't take this newfound love power. She still tries to anyway, which makes Ally realise that Rafisol does want to love. After she's returned to the pendant, it's shown that Rafisol is happy to be residing in the pendant and being with Ally and that Ally may have taught Rafisol about love. Later, when talking with Carbuncle, she realises she can use her powers to help others, though how she helps isn't actually good, as she suggests taking over another world just so Carbuncle can have curry. She eventually has a puyo match with Carbuncle. Despite not knowing why Carbuncle wanted to play puyo with her, she realised that there doesn't have to be a reason for absolutely everything and she doesn't have a reason to decline Carbuncle's challenge. Rafisol has difficulties expressing emotions, mostly due to the fact she's a being of pure darkness, Rafisol actually tries to have a puyo battle that was fun and made her smile. After the match, Rafisol claims it didn't work and quickly leaves. Ally wonders that maybe she didn't smile, but in her heart she had fun, and she smiled, in her heart. Rafisol had fun and enjoyed the battle, but she simply didn't know how to express herself, so she hid it and ran off. Rafisol is also hinted to self-loathe and does not like her existence, questioning why she was born and why she's here, and even asks everyone why they are still with her in the postgame, and why they would want to be with a "dark existence". She hates being a dark existence and doesn't think she deserves any form of company or happiness, she hides her happiness because she doesn't think she deserves it, however she doesn't leave the party because she wants their company and wants to feel the happiness. She could leave, but she doesn't want to go to being left to herself and her loathing, she wants to experience the happiness and love that everyone else has, and hopefully be able to fully affirm herself that despite being an dark existence, she can just live a nice, happy life with everyone else without any problems. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Powerful Characters Category:Apocalyptic Characters Category:Mightiest Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Evil Characters